Batman?
by jmoore430
Summary: Keep moving Grayson. Bruce's life depends on you… or Two Face's lucky dollar. Two Face was attempting to pick off Batman Incorporated one by one starting with the "weakest link"-Robin, the kid, the least likely to be able to stop him, or so Two Face thought.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters, so leave me alone. Don't sue because I'm broke because of Comic-con! Any way thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the typos.

~NW~

"And now, for the act you've all been waiting for, the one, the only, the Flying Graysons!" boomed Mr Haley, as the family of three swooped out of the shadows.

Dick loved the adrenaline rush that came when he was 'flying' with his parents around the red and white Big Top. He didn't care that the crowd was fixated on him. He didn't care that there was no safety net. He only cared about his family, both his parents and the circus. He just liked to show off. He released his grip on the on the trapeze bar that he was holding onto and gracefully glided through the air to catch his mothers outstretched hands. Releasing himself once again Dick spiralled on to the next, higher trapeze.

The crowd was going wild as they always did, they had been waiting for the Graysons-the headlining act the entire night and no the moment had finally come. the family were acting out their usual routine and Dick was on the platform waiting to soar back out into the act.

Suddenly there were 2 sharp snaps as the trapeze wires snapped and the parents of Dick Grayson plunged screaming to their deaths, the Big Top floor racing up to me them. The thuds of their broken bodies greeting the dusty ring floor their last screams echoing around the Big Top, accompanied by their sons wails of angst and loss.

~NW~

8 YEARS LATER

Keep moving Grayson. Bruce's life depends on you… or Two Face's lucky dollar. Two Face was attempting to pick off Batman Incorporated one by one starting with the "weakest link"-Robin, the kid, the least likely to be able to stop him, or so Two Face thought. Two Face had tried to kill Robin and had believed that he had done so. Robin knew that Batman wouldn't move if it risked an innocent life, he had already lost one too many innocents.

High Avenue. Nearly there, just two more blocks. The Boy Wonder sprinted over the rooftops of Gotham's impressive night skyline-weaving in and out of the chimney pots and leaping over the darkened alleyways,using his grapple to bridge the bigger gaps, that were too far to jump.

Finally, 107, Crime Alley, somehow it seemed fitting that Two Face would choose here, it was where Harvey Dent had become Two Face. Narrowing his eyes, Robin vaulted down into the alleyway and slunk inside the doorway becoming at one with the shadows.

Dick stalked silently up the darkened corridor, the plush red carpet muffling his thread. The heavy, oaken door ahead was slightly ajar and a crack of light seeped through the gap. He crept up like a cat stalking prey and squinted through the gap. As far as he could tell this was the main room that Two Face operated from. The room was empty apart from a tarpaulin stretched over a pile of wooden crates, that Robin summarised must hold Two Face's latest scam - drugs for teens. The rest of the room was empty except for its inhabitants and a chair in the centre which on sat… Batman, bound and gagged.

Two Face sauntered amusedly around them looking at them as if they were 2 pieces if prey. "…just one shot, that's all it took, and goodbye Boy Blunder!" Two Face taunted, laughing at Bruce's grimace, while clumsily twirling one of Robin's bo sticks between his fingers.

Enraged by this, Dick slowly inched the door open while Two Face continued to boast, "… the coin said no to his mask for a spoil, but Batman, it may say yes to yours!" he smiled to himself, pleased at the thought that he had finally won this battle of wits, that had been endured for the last 4 years.

At that moment Robin stepped out of the shadows having already drawn his remaining bo stick from behind his back."I believe that you have something of mine, Two Face and I'd like it back. " Whirling round, his shock portrayed on his face, Two Face snarled,"Back from the grave, I see. Well _Bird Boy_, we'll just have to send you back!" Dropping Robin's bo stick with a dull thump onto the velvet-like carpet then he fumbled for another weapon, probably a gun. Robin lunged forward and scooped up the bo stick, the ends of it glowing red. Snatching up a knife, after having knocked down two of Two Face's goon, Dick chucked the knife slicing the bonds that were holding Batman, even though Batman should have been able to release himself.

Something wasn't right.

One sharp prick on the nape of his neck, and everything went black.

~NW~

Robin awoke to a throbbing head, and ropes cutting off his circulation. Sweeping his gaze over the "moving" room Robin realised that he was sitting where he'd seen Batman earlier, and there was Batman…

Removing his cowl. Willingly. To reveal…

The Joker? He blacked out again, a single question echoing around in his head.

_Where is Batman?_

~NW~

T.B.C but only if you guys like it, [and admit it!].


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for the extremely long delay! I don't own any of these characters sadly, they are all the property of DC comics Any way thanks for reading feel free to review, and favourite or follow.**

~NW~

**CHAPTER 2 - SEEING RED**

~NW~

5 YEARS LATER

Groaning, Nightwing lifted his head bringing himself back to consciousness. It had been exactly like that night 5 years ago, only now he was Nightwing and there was no Batman to save him this time. Bruce was away on a 澱usiness tripand Batman was on an off earth mission. He'd asked Nightwing to take care of Gotham for a few days and he wasn't to be back for another 2 days.

It had all been a ploy. Again. In the recent event of Damian's demise the Joker and co. of Arkham had realised that Nightwing was the original 釘oy Wonderand that he was the next link in the chain and had planned to get to Batman through him. Again. Well it had worked, he'd give them that. The 天illains in Leaguehad distracted Bruce with his 澱usiness tripwhile the Joker and his 吐riendstook care of Nightwing. And he'd walked straight into their trap. Again.

Spitting out blood Nightwing scrambled to his feet using the heating pipe he was chained to as a support. No gauntlets, escrima sticks or boots. As he put his full weight onto his feet, pain rocketed up his leg leg. Broken. Something was obscuring his vision, a red haze, he hadn't been able to identify if before not but now it was obvious. Blood. There was a titanic gash in his scalp and it was slowly but surely the seeping out the crimson fluid which was cascading down his face. He winced. As he shook his head to dislodge the blood from the lenses of his mask, he heard the distinctive sound of a door clanging open an the maniacal laugh he knew so well. The Joker. The cackle echoed around and around the darkened prison, like the eerie music of a long forgotten merry-go-round.

As the laugh lingered still there cam the the unmistakeable, unmissable, single note of a crow-bar being slapped off somebodies palm like a baseball bat.

展ell, 'Birdie Boy,' Boy Blunder number 2 had his turn _years_ ago and I'd say yours is _way_ overdue. And don't hope for any interruptions the rest of my '_Merry crew'_ are a little dead at the minute!And with that he broke off into uncontrollable giggles.

Suddenly serious again the Joker slunk menacingly towards the still struggling Nightwing as a fox slinks towards its prey. Cackling he slammed the crowbar down, its cold, menacing metal glinting evilly in the gloom.

KRUNCH! The Joker hooted with glee until he realised what he'd done. The splintered chain slithered to the floor, as Nightwing grasped at his mask in order to summon the Batmobile. The Joker howled with rage and spitting with fury he lunged for the former Robin, but he was too late. Nightwing was there no longer. Yet the Joker could hear his rasping breath proving he was in no condition to escape with the Joker still able.

~NW~

**FINAL CHAPTER TIME**

** Wait around to read on! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, last chapter! I don't own any of these characters, they are all the property of DC comics. Any way thanks for reading, feel free to review, and favourite and/or follow.**

~NW~

**CHAPTER 2 - SMOKESCREEN**

~NW~

The smokescreen had bought him precious little time. He needed to move fast. Using escrima sticks and a grapple rope to splint his shattered shin, he winced. Boots on, gauntlets on, Batmobile E.T.A 5 minutes. He could survive that long – he had to.

The Joker came staggering out out of the smoke tearing at his overflowing eyes. He caught sight of Nightwing and his whole face lit up. His eyes widened with glee and his mouth formed its crooked, malicious smile. He cackled. His grin grew wider as he kicked the rapidly breathing, leaking blood body of The Batman's former partner. Nightwing spasamed and blood foamed out the corners of his mouth. The Joker slowly and wholeheartedly swung the crowbar that he still clutched, above his head in a spinning arc. The bar sprinted down towards the young raven-haired mans unprotected head and hell broke loose.

In the last possible second, the young bedraggled man kicked up into the Jokers undefended face with his still strong leg. He was rewarded with the sounded of a shattering jawbone. The Joker howled and stumbled backwards towards the only window in the concrete room. The blacked glass from the air pollution outside, loomed up behind him, but he stopped. Too late he realised that he had taken his eyes of the ex-Robin for far too long and spun around to the view of the young vigilante throwing his agile frame out the pane out glass, shattering the glass into millions of tiny shards, jumping and over the floor, glittering in the moonlight.

Letting himself fall and then finally releasing the grapple at the last second before the speed and incline of his fall would be increased so much to allow him from not ripping his shoulder out of its socket. His agile, natural, acrobatic figure clad in black spandex with a midnight blue "V" cutting down the front and back of it. His raven hair still slightly clotted with blood writhed in the moonlight as he flew towards the open-topped, engine running, tank of a car called the Batmobile. Unlike his usual graceful landings, he fell head first into the cockpit of the vehicle and breathing heavily, but pleased that he'd managed to escape himself this time, showing how far he'd come, how much he had matured. He commanded the car, "Take me home."

~NW~

**Okay guys thanks for reading, this is the end of this fic... I think! And a special thanks if you reviewed. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
